Eragon?
by The Corrupted Typer
Summary: You'd think after being sucked into an entirely different world, especially when that world in Alagaesia, by a strange elf would drive any sixteen year old girl nuts. But nope, this girl's grabbing a sword and a shield is fighting her way back to her own world, making some rather odd friends along the way.


Let's see. I believe my 'Crazy Adventure' all started that one day in the park, so long ago. I can't believe how twisted everything got from there, and how crazy everything became after that one little encounter. Well, I'll stop my pointless rambling and get on with the story. That's what your here for, no? I doubt your here just to see me, the former adventurer and great 'hero of Alagaesia', because just take it from me, I'm not that person anymore. Okay, I'll begin this crazy story. Listen closely, because I'm not repeating myself.

* * *

I was walking along the sidewalk, my i phone held tightly in my hand and my eyes glued to the screen as my bratt of a little sister rambled on about something pointless. I think it was something about my little pony, but whatever it was, I didn't care. I was to busy reading this awesome fan fiction about one of my all time favorite book series ever, the Inheritance Cycle.

But my little sister seemed to have this life goal of making sure she ruins every day of my life, because she took that stupid unicorn pony stuffed animal thing and whacked my arm, the little pest. What I would give to have had a little brother instead. My friend had a little brother and he's not nearly as annoying as my little sister.

My hand that was holding the phone released and I stumbled around trying to catch the thing before it face planted the concrete. Luckily my awesome reflexes enabled me to catch it mid air, after a lot of flailing around first though.

I held it up to my face, inspecting it carefully, and found that it hadn't been damaged any more. I sighed n relief, thankful for my cat like reflexes.

Then I turned my head down to my sister, fuming with anger, and said "What the hell is wrong with you Ava? Can't you see I'm was busy!? You could have broken my i phone!"

The little head of light blonde hair only pouted all stubborn like and said "You said a bad word! I'm telling mom!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical. The whole 'bad word' excuse. "First of all, 'hell' is not the word I wanted to say. I wanted to use much worse, but I refrained." I said "Second, if you tell mom that I said a 'bad word' then I might just tell her who _really_ ruined her two hundred and sixty six dollar dress."

My little sister gave out a small gasp, her eyes slightly wider than before, before she closed her mouth, putting on her signature stubborn pouty face. I smiled and looked ahead, knowing that I had won the little battle. My little sister would never learn.

Ahead of us I saw the park entrance, a large barred gate, only a good ten feet in front of us. My little sister smiled and broke into a stumbling run,as she still had those chubby little baby feet, towards the entrance.

I sighed, stuffing my i phone into the back pocket of my jeans, and began to run after her, wishing I had worn sneakers instead of my casual Saturday sandals that were close to breaking and becoming unusable.

I was not the running type, in fact, I wasn't the athletic type in general. The only reason I wasn't over weight was due to fast metabolism and nothing else. Sure, I still had that some-what nice figure, but I had no muscle what so ever. I was pretty much just skin strapped onto bone, with nothing in the middle except for some blood and some gooey red stuff.

I made my way to the park entrance, wondering where the hell my little bratt of a sister had gone to now, as I looked around frantically. Okay, I didn't look around frantically, but I did look around. I still don't know to this day where she went, bad sistering on me I guess, but I'm sure she was fine. She probably went to the playground or something. And as long as that half naked hobo had left the park like I had thought, she would be fine. And if he hadn't, she would be scarred for life. But she would be okay either way.

I quickly gave up looking, not really worried about her at all, and looked around for a nice park bench to sit down on and finish reading that fanfiction I had been talking about earlier. I spotted one not far from where the actual playground was, with a nice shady overhang from the tree above, and made my way over to it.

I instinctively reached into my back pocket and grabbed my I phone as I came to the bench, smiling to myself. My mom had made me take my sister out for two reasons: For one, my sister is a little bratt that no one wants to be around. No one, especially my mom. And two, She thinks I'm addicted to the internet, which I probably am.

The whole 'internet addiction' thing started when my eye doctor said I needed to get glasses because staring at the computer screen for too long had damaged my eyes. So now, no only did I have to wear a pair of bulky black eye glasses, my mother thinks I'm addicted to the internet and tries to cut off my ties with my beloved technology.

I sat down on the park bench, hearing the old wood squeak slightly, and smiled as I powered up my phone.

"Heh heh," I said "She thinks she's so smart by sending me out here. She should check the phone bill more often, maybe then she'd know that I have the internet!"

But as I tried to go onto Google, my main search engine as of late, I heard this weird sound from my phone and the screen said that there was no internet connection and that I needed one to get onto Google.

I frowned, and began fooling around with my phone to see if I could get it to work some how. But I just couldn't get any signal! So I stood up, holding my phone high up in the air and waving it around, trying to get a signal.

"Come one, work!" I said "There's a ducin donuts just outside of the park! They've got to have some internet to steal!"

But my phone still couldn't get any signal, and as I did this whole thing for longer and longer I began to get some weird looks from the nearby soccer moms. Jeesh, some people. It's not like I was the half naked hobo from last Thursday.

I probably did that whole walking around with my phone in the air for another ten minutes before I just gave up and sat down, deciding to play angry birds instead.

"Pfft," I said as I sat down, crossing my legs "Stupid fucking internet, why couldn't I just hack into ducin donuts? They don't need WiFi."

So as I sat there, playing one of the many games I have on my phone and pondering why I couldn't hack into Duncin Donuts, I noticed a handsome yet strange looking guy coming my way, who look really anxious and nervous. He was definitely heading towards the bench I was sitting on, but he wasn't looking at me. Bummer.

He was wearing what looked to be a blue robe, covering his whole body from his neck down to his feet. He had long blonde hair, that sort of seemed to have a silver tint to it, and his face was really pale. I instantly knew he was from out of town, because there is no one that I know of who lives in Florida and doesn't have a tan. He had light blue eyes too, that seemed to scream nervousness.

He sat down only a foot away from me on the bench, fumbling around with his fingers in anxiousness. I was looking at him from the corner of my eye, trying not to seem like a stalker and scare him away, and his blue robes puzzled me. Who on earth wears blue robes? Maybe he just came back from the renaissance fair?

He was looking back and forth, his eyes darting across the park. What was wrong with him? It was as if he expected something to just dart out and kill him at any second.

"Hey you," I said. He looked at me quickly, fear in his eyes for a second.

"Yes?" he asked in a voice that was light but still manly in a way.

"Are you lost or something?" I asked "You look really nervous. Need any help?"

"No no," he said "I don't need any help. I'm just... worried about something."

"Worried about what?" I pressed, hoping I didn't seem too nosy.

"Worried that something may or may not happen," he said, his eyes still darting across the park.

"What, worried that the world might end?" I asked "You look way too nervous for it to be just any casual day to day thing."

"It's just- Oh no." His eyes had stopped on something to the left, and I slowly turned my head that way, wondering what on earth it could be.

I saw a tall man, looking even stranger than the nervous man sitting next to me, walking towards us. He was wearing a black robe and carrying this weird cane, and he had long red hair, even more red than my own. He smiled as he saw the guy to my right, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Seriously, what the hell was going on? The renaissance fair can not be this complicated.

As he walked towards us, the things around him seemed to get frozen in time. The wind stopped rustling the tree next to him, the annoyed mother who was quieting her crying toddler froze in place just as the toddler did, and a bee that was buzzing around a nearby flower just froze, right there in mid air. I looked to my right at the strange guy and saw that his hands were glowing a bright white and he seemed to be saying a whole bunch of words in some language I couldn't understand really fast.

Okay, things were getting too weird for comfort now.

"What are you doing?!" I asked "What's wrong with your hands!? Why is that guy coming towards us? And why is everything frozen?!"

The guy didn't even look at me, and I began to get worried. People getting frozen, guys from the renaissance fair hunting other guys from the renaissance fair, creepy glowing hands!

I looked to my left and saw that the guy from before was now running towards us, a frown on his face as he watched the guy to my right. I scooted over to the right, closer to the guy with the glowing hands. I looked at him and saw that he looked more anxious than ever, and that the white glowing stuff was expanding rapidly, getting closer and closer to me.

The guy who was running towards us was only ten feet away at the most, and I looked at the guy to my right frantically for a way to get out. He said a few final words in that crazy language and the white glowing thing expanded all the way, going over me.

The feeling I got when all of this happened was amazing and nerve wracking at the same time. I was surrounded by this glowing white light, that seemed to sparkle. I was falling through it, I guess is what you could say. But it didn't feel like falling, it felt more like going through some thick substance, like molasses or glue. It wasn't really falling, it was just moving really slowly to the bottom.

I felt fuzzy inside, like my insides were moving around and being changed. It didn't feel bad, just, weird. It was like my entire body was being taken apart, then put back together, then taken apart and put back together in a different way.

But the white stuff began to change colors, it became darker as I 'fell' through more, and I began to feel like I weighed more. Soon I really was falling, the molasses feeling of the white stuff was gone, replaced with the sudden realization that I was falling and I began to flail around, screaming as I did so.

I instinctively reached out to grab something, but there was nothing to grab. I felt like my stomach was trying to crawl out of my throat as I fell, getting closer and closer to the dark stuff below. I felt like I was going to die, and I guessed that I would once I hit the ground, if that's what it was.

The white stuff around me instantly turned into the black stuff, which began to change into what looked to be a rough stone. I was confused, but not enough to stop screaming and think about what was happening to me.

Everything was changing so quickly, and before I knew it I hit the 'ground' with a thud, letting out a groan as the pain went throw me. It wasn't as much pain as I had expected, but it was groan worthy at least.

The world around me was fuzzy for a second, but after a few seconds of blinking I was able to see again. But what I saw wasn't to welcoming. Around me were three people: The guy from before whose hands had been glowing, a woman with short black hair and a fancy yellow dress on, a man who looked a lot like the woman, and the scariest of all.

A humongous blue dragon.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_

_**Until next time my readers! Which will hopefully be soon. Sorry if you don't like the change in Eragon? but it had to be done.**_


End file.
